


In Spite of All the Danger

by SereneDreams



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneDreams/pseuds/SereneDreams
Summary: John never meant to incite hate. He never meant to throw the lives of his fellow band mates and his own into the balance. He never knew his "bigger than Jesus" statement would blow-up so vigorously and cause havoc - but here he is.As rioters line the streets of Memphis and torch their Beatles albums, as a torrent of death threats are hurled at them both by the public and the KKK, the Fab Four are left to wonder - will they make it out of this disastrous situation alive?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	In Spite of All the Danger

**Author's Note:**

> A short fan fiction loosely based on the time when the Beatles visited Memphis on their 1966 US tour amidst the "bigger than Jesus" controversy. Please keep in mind that this story is merely my own take on this event, therefore mostly exaggerated and fictional!

**LENNON SAYS "WE ARE MORE POPULAR THAN JESUS NOW"**

Menacing, dark, bold words sprawl across the newspaper page. To anyone else, they appear to be embedded into the paper - but to John they are furiously leaping off the page as though they are trying to strangle him to death. They scream at him with burning rage, accusing him of terrible, terrible blasphemy.

He'd messed up this time. He'd essentially painted a giant target on his back. Heck, he'd painted targets on each of his friends' backs too. But now as he glances at them, he can't understand why each of them are so eerily calm and unbothered. 

John can sense a storm brewing far below the surface; beyond the reassuring smiles from their manager and the 'Controversy will blow over' attitude. He can't help but feel so uneasy as he observes the busy and bustling airport surrounding them; part of him expecting the seemingly ordinary airport goers to unleash hell on them. Is he overthinking this? Is there really no danger?

John never meant to incite hate. He never meant to throw the lives of his fellow band mates and his own into the balance. He never knew his "bigger than Jesus" statement would blow-up so vigorously and cause havoc - but here he is.

Just about anything he says these days gets drastically taken out of proportion. For crying out loud! He was only trying to point out the decline in Christian faith by using a comparison. If he had said television was becoming more popular than Christianity would it cause controversy? Why must everyone immediately jump to conclusions?

He doesn't believe the Beatles are bigger than Jesus; he doesn't think Christianity is below him. Thanks to this stupid remark, Christians all over America officially think this clueless, young lad from Liverpool is bashing their religion. He craves to be able to erase those words from existence - but that's not how the universe works, is it?

John isn't the type of person to tread on egg shells - never has been. Everyone who knows him knows that he says what he thinks. This act of being a perfectly behaved, little Beatle who never steps out of line is exhausting and draining. 

None of this makes sense; the fame, the controversy, the judgement. His passion is writing and playing music so why can't he just do what he loves in peace? Why must he be stalked by the paparazzi and have the eyes of the world on him? 

He slams the flimsy newspaper down onto the table, gaining a raised eyebrow from Paul who's contently sipping his cup of tea across from him. John knows he needn't explain what's frustrating him; Paul seems to understand.

"It's not that bad, John. I mean there'll probably be a bit more hate than usual but we've got security, right?"

Paul. Ever the optimist. What would John give to have half of the hope Paul has in these situations? He so badly wants to believe what the Bassist believes; he wants to believe the Southern Americans will understand the misunderstanding. He can't though.

Any minute now, they'll all be boarding the damn plane and flying to the highly religious state Tennessee. John can sense uneasiness from his mates, but is sick of them trying to mask and cover it all up. "You don't understand. We're about to walk into part of the Bible Belt and perform before thousands of yanks whose religion we've just insulted!"

Thoughtful silence between the four drifted into the room. Each member contemplating how they'd be perceived by the people of Memphis. After all, one of them had directly insulted Christianity regardless of whether it was on purpose or not and even if only one of them did it they might as well have all did it.

John's train of thought is broken the moment a scrawny hand snatches the untouched buttered scone right off his plate. His protests are pointless as it's already in the mouth of none other than George. Cheeky sod. Seriously, his own mates are out to get him now.Seriously, his own mates are out to get him now.  
"I was gonna eat that, y'know." He'd let his guard down for one single moment around his food-crazy friend. George has a mesmerising appetite, completely unexpected for someone who appears so skinny. But John knows he can't possibly be mad with George even if he tried. 

If the situation weren't so tense, John might've been able to be less on edge about the tour. He usually enjoyed touring- it was an opportunity to travel the world and get away from the miserable rainy climate of England. But this time, John would give anything to be back in old England. Away from this havoc.

"I don't get it. How come when I say something it's holy war but whenever you guys say anything you all get away Scot-free?" Was it him being older and having a more outgoing and tough attitude? Why was he the one getting picked on constantly?

To his frustration, the other three just laugh as though he'd said something humorous. Ringo, who usually preferred to avoid confrontation piped back, "Well, for starters we don't just run around insulting people's beliefs - we know to be cautious around that sort of stuff."

George smirked, "Besides, maybe now you'll learn to watch what that big gob of yours says from now on, ey Lennon?"

John feels like the whole world has truly turned around on him - even his best mates! He struggles to string words together into a sentence from shock. "Now listen 'ere you-"

"Lads! The plane has arrived! Time to board."The chipper, posh voice of none other than their manager Brian Epstein breaks through the sudden escalating bickering between the four of them. It's time. So they follow.

John's legs feel wobbly as his stomach churns like a washing machine on a slow turn. On a second note, maybe he wouldn't have eaten that scone anyway from this sickening anxiety consuming him. Oh Lord, please keep his mates and him safe. He didn't mean anything he said!

"Keep up John, The plane won't wait all day!" Eppy calls back at him. John can only roll his eyes and grumble under his breath, "For us it will."

He feels as though he's got chains on his feet that are preventing him from moving forward. Brian's eyebrows furrow in concern at the unusual sight of seeing the Beatle so anxious.

Brian slows his pace to walk alongside John, looking at him knowingly. "John, it's going to be perfectly fine-"

John grips the arm of his Manager, looking into his eyes, with genuine terror. "Brian, I've got a wife and kid back home."

Brian stuttered, taken aback by the sudden and sobering comment, "Oh John, it's all under control. The security has been doubled, there's back-up plans-"

"Don't you lie to me you cunt. What about these men? They've got women at home too." John can see the insecurity in Brian's reassuring exterior. He can sense the impending doom below the surface. Before Brian can gather words into a sentence, the group are greeted by swarms of paparazzi, each clambering for a photo of these strange, imposing Liverpooliens.

They each manage to plaster on smiles and give a quick wave to the cameras as they march on past in the direction of their flight, leaving the blinding lights and nauseating clicks behind. 

Soon, the airport secret exit doors are flung open and their senses are suddenly assaulted by tremendous sunlight and the screams and cries of hundreds of delighted fan girls who've been waiting all day just to catch a glimpse of their favourite boys.

John needs to get on that plane. Sod the fans. He needs to get out of the glaring eye of the public because this pressure of his every move being tracked is taking its toll.

Together, the group ascend the stairs of the plane looking back to politely wave and smile before making their ways to their seats. John drops into a seat next to Paul, slouching back in comfort. 

He tries to join in with the friendly banter of his band mates, but that's difficult when he struggles to even look these men in the eyes. It's because of his Jesus remark being taken out of proportion that they now have to worry about some lunatics protesting against them as though they are pawns of Satan coming to corrupt their children.

This tour is getting the best of him, but as the saying goes, 'the show must go on'. Eventually, he finds himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep despite the worries plaguing his mind.

"Goodbye Boston, hello Memphis."


End file.
